


Songxiao in Selkirk

by theleakypen



Series: MDZS/CQL Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Me and AU, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Garrett is a Secret Werewolf Theory, Gen, Night Hunting, WHAT IS KILLING PEOPLE IN SELKIRK?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleakypen/pseuds/theleakypen
Summary: Jodi and Garrett are the badass park rangers-slash-monster wranglers responsible for keeping human-paranormal conflict to a minimum. Song Zichen and Xiao Xingchen are Daoist priests and cultivators who have cultivated to immortality and somehow made their way over to British Columbia. When people start getting killed by somethingobviously supernaturalthe two pairs run into each other.
Relationships: Garrett (Selkirk) & Jodi (Selkirk), Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Series: MDZS/CQL Tumblr Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002714
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Songxiao in Selkirk

**Author's Note:**

> This just... kinda happened. Y'all really should listen to Me and AU! It's a very fun fannish podcast about fandom and fanfiction bringing people together. Selkirk is the fake Canadian TV show that the characters of Me & AU are fans of and that I desperately wish existed. I posted this originally on tumblr [here](https://theleakypen.tumblr.com/post/626012019670253568/honestly-this-was-inevitable).

Song Lan was sure that the giant wolf was a yaoguai right up until it shouted at him in English and turned into a man. Song Lan pulled his next blow, almost stumbling in his surprise, but held Fuxue at the ready.

The woman with the man who used to be a wolf did something clever with her hands to block Shuanghua’s icy glare and then pointed her gun at Xiao Xingchen. “Who the hell are you?” she demanded.

Xiao Xingchen exchanged a speaking glance with Song Lan and they sheathed their swords in tandem. Xiao Xingchen, as usual, spoke for them both. His English was better, anyway. 

“Apologies,” he said, bowing over his sword. “I am Xiao Xingchen and this is my good friend Song Lan. We were hunting rumors of a yao…” He paused, looking for the English phrase. “A resentful animal spirit, and we mistook this gentleman for that monster.”

“A resentful animal spirit?” the man repeated, frowning. “Have there been attacks farther out than Selkirk?”

Song Lan nodded. “There were attacks in Bridge Lake and Louis Creek,” he said.

“That still doesn’t tell us who you are,” the woman said. Her hands had not wavered — she was still pointing her firearm at Xiao Xingchen’s chest. If Song Lan weren’t reasonably certain that Xiao Xingchen could survive the bullet, he would be more concerned. “How do you know about these things?”

“Jodi, c’mon,” the man said. “They’re clearly supernatural in some way themselves.”

“We are Daoist priests,” Xiao Xingchen said. “We cultivate the sword path and travel the world, seeking justice and protecting the innocent.”

The woman, Jodi, stared at Xiao Xingchen for a long moment and then holstered her weapon with a long groan. “Sword-wielding priests, too? Sure, why not. It’s not like we were having a _normal_ week, anyway.”

The man chuckled, a low rumble of a laugh. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Mister Xiao, Mister Song,” he said. “I’m Garrett and this is Jodi. We’re… park rangers here in Selkirk. We are also attempting to seek justice and protect the innocent. It… could be going better.” He tilted his head, considering. “It sounds like we’re after the same thing—to find whatever it is that’s behind these attacks. Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable and share information?”


End file.
